crackdownfandomcom-20200223-history
Los Muertos
Vato Locos is one of the three major gangs of Pacific City in ''Crackdown'' and most likely the first for the Player to encounter. They can be compared to real life Central/Southern American drug cartels, speaking exclusively in spanish, the Los Muertos Utilize custom lowriders and are heavily armed. Background Introduction Dossier Vato Locos (The Dead) have rapidly grown from a petty band of Central American drug dealers into a significant narcotics operation dominating the Two Islands forming Pacific City's east side, a district now known as "La Mugre" (The Dirt). The gang's "Death" designation was originally chosen to strike fear into those who might dare stand in their way, now their name is more associated with the consequences of their vile trade. Vato members are formidable fighters with remarkable brute strength and brutality to match. They are also renowned Vehicle specialists, stealing and customizing the finest cars and vans before using them to great effect in crimes and getaways." - Director Leaders Kingpin * Don Domingo "El Brazo" Garcia - Don is the Kingpin of the Los Muertos. He stays at his Villa. Generals *Juan "El Numero" Martinez - Juan supplies information and finances to Los Muertos. He is located at Hillside Housing. *Ramon "Pistola" Gonzalez - Ramon is the Weapon supplier for the gang. He is located at the Lighthouse. *Rodrigo "Montana" Alvarez - Rodrigo is the physical trainer for all Los Muertos. He is located at the Sportiz Sports Complex. *Rafael "Chuco" Diaz - Rafael is the Vehicle supplier for the gang. He is located at the Easy Riders Garage. *Jose "Tremendo" Guerra - Jose is in charge of the Los Muertos drug operation. He is located at Guerra's Nightclub. *Violetta "Santa Maria" Sanchez - Violetta is the recruiter of new street thugs. She is located at El Castillo Apartments. Weapons Pistols *Kokov "Diktat" Submachine Guns *Ingalls X80 SMG Assault Rifles *Ingalls MG-60 Machine Guns *Harlington HMG-90 Shotguns *Dempsey SO-6 'Stub' Sniper Rifles *Bastion S600 'Long Eye' Grenade/Rocket Launchers *Watson HE79 "Grenadier" Grenades and Explosives *Grenade *Shrapnel Grenade Vehicles *Honda Civic *Acura Integra *Lowriders *Lawnmowers *Vans Elimination of the Gang Once all of the Los Muertos Generals are gone, the city will be renamed to Green Bay as respect to one of the Agency's founders. Crackdown 3 In Crackdown 3's E3 2014 trailer, Los Muertos was prominently featured as the target of an assault by the Agency, implying the gang survived Pacific City or had other branches elsewhere. The Agency attacked new kingpin; Vincente Villareal's heavily defended tower before bringing the entire building down, seemingly killing him. Following this trailer it was widely assumed that Los Muertos would return as the main enemy faction in Crackdown 3. However after numerous delays and changes, Los Muertos's sole appearance in Crackdown 3 had been reduced to a very brief reference by TerraNova CEO Elizabeth Niemand during a cutscene. It is unknown why Los Muertos was almost entirely cut from the game in it's final product. '' '' Category:Crackdown Category:Crackdown characters Category:Crackdown Enemies Category:Gangs Category:Antagonist Factions